Strong Little Cousin
by Alvin2050
Summary: A nineteen year old student visits her young cousin and her parents for a few days with totally unexpected results


Strong Little Cousin.

11 year old Ann Hopkins' older cousin Joan was coming over to stay with her and her parents for a few days. Joan was nineteen and a college student but she had a reputation for being a little wild. They knew she was something of a drinker so she was warned not to partake of any alcohol during her visit. Ann's Mum and Dad felt this would set a good example for their young daughter. Still, Joan had her own secret supply of booze in her car and was waiting for the chance to indulge when she had some time to herself.

So on the morning of the second day she drove to see a friend who lived nearby and the two of them got blind drunk. It was late afternoon before she somehow drove her car back without having an accident or being stopped by the police. Joan made her way inside the Hopkins' residence and sat down on the large sofa in the large living room. Mr and Mrs Hopkins had gone out for a couple of hours so they would not know she was in this state.

Ann came down from her own room about half an hour after her adult cousin had arrived back. When she saw her lying almost asleep she knew at once she had disobeyed her parents and gone out drinking. She could not let them see Joan like this. They'll send her packing, she thought, and they'll never invite her here again. She came up to her and shook her. "Come on, Joan, get up off the sofa! You need to lie down in your own room."

With Ann's help she rose to her feet but she was very unsteady. She would never make it up the stairs without falling down. Ann told her, "I think I'll have to carry you to your bedroom, you might have an accident if you walk up those stairs."

Her older cousin replied in a slightly slurred voice, "Carry me! Now don't be ridiculous, you're just a little girl, how can you carry me?"

Ann just looked at her and said, "Like this!" She bent down and slung the older girl over her shoulder then stood up. She told her flabbergasted cousin, "I learned the fireman's carry in school gym and you are the heaviest person I've had to use it on. Don't worry, I'm strong enough to get you to your room."

Joan had to admit that her little cousin was very strong for her age. She stood about eight inches taller and must have outweighed her by some forty pounds yet the eleven year old carried her without any trouble. She took her up the stairs and then down the hallway to her bedroom and soon she was standing in the room with her intoxicated big cousin draped over her shoulder. Before putting Joan down on her bed she told her, "I won't tell my Mum or Dad but it's not over, Joan!"

She then deposited the older girl onto her bed and left her there to sleep it off for a few hours but she fully intended to pay her a visit later that day. When her parents came back home she told them that Joan was very tired and didn't want to be disturbed so they never knew about her drinking session.

About eight o'clock that evening Ann came into her cousin's room with a cup of coffee in her hand. She saw that Joan was now sitting on the edge of her bed but she still looked a little bit woozy. The 11 year old girl said to her, "I've made this for you. Drink it down, should help you get over your hangover."

So the nineteen year old gratefully accepted the drink and slowly drank it. Nobody said anything for awhile. Joan then realised how stupid and irresponsible she had behaved earlier. She just supposed to be a grown up yet this child, this young girl who sat in a chair opposite her while she drank the coffee, she was more sensible and mature then she would ever be. She felt really ashamed and disgusted with herself for being such an idiot and for setting such a bad example for her smarter cousin.

It was Ann who finally spoke first. "That was a very naughty thing you did, Joan, wasn't it!" The older woman could only nod in agreement. "You lied to my parents and disobeyed them. I covered up for you but you shouldn't get away with it. I think you should be punished for what you did. I always get a spanking if I do a bad thing and I think you need a good spanking right now. I don't care if you are an adult, you didn't act like one today. Now come over here and get over my lap, right now!"

Joan could not believe this. A little girl intended to spank her like an unruly child. She already knew that Ann was a lot stronger then she had previously realised and that she was very capable of carrying out what she was threatening to do to her. Besides that, the older girl was still recovering from her drinking spree and wouldn't be that strong herself yet. She decided it was better to accept her punishment since she deserved it anyway.

So she rose from her position on the bad and walked over to where the smaller girl sat in her chair. Ann took her wrist firmly and then pulled the big girl over her knee into the spanking position. She informed her, "This should have been done a long time ago, missy, and you're not too big for my knee at all!"

Now that she was upended over the younger girl's lap Joan now realised how mortifying this kind of punishment was especially if you were supposed to be too old for it. She struggled to get up again but the 11 year old held her down firmly. She pleaded with Ann, "Please, sweetie, don't do this to me! I'll behave myself, I promise I will! This is humiliating, I'm a grown woman!"

But she knew that, grown woman or not, she was going to get the bottom warming her young cousin had promised her. Ann's hand came down hard on the seat of her shorts and it was all she could do to stop herself crying out. If she did Mr and Mrs Hopkins might hear. If they knew what was occurring in this very bedroom it would certainly add to her shame and humiliation. She resolved to take her spanking painfully but silently. The small but hard hand descended to her backside time and again and they were hurtful smacks indeed.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

For the next ten minutes Joan Hopkins received a hiding she would never forget. She never remembered one like this or ever being taken across the knee even by her own mother. Her legs began kicking and she thrashed and tried to get free but the little girl was just so strong. She would not stop until she had given the bigger girl the spanking she deserved and had taught her a good lesson. Her hand connected square with the seat of her cousin's red shorts again and again and her bottom turned more and more the same colour. She finally began to cry.

Ann finally stopped smacking that large backside on her lap and asked the well chastised older female, "Well, Joan, are you going to be a good girl and behave yourself and do what you're told while you're in this house? If you have one more drink I'll you back across my knee for another session. I mean it!"

The older woman didn't doubt that she did and she knew that she would have to lie on her tummy when she went to bed that night, her cheeks were so sore. She pledged she would not touch another drop of alcohol for the rest of her stay at the house and she would behave herself and obey the house rules. So Ann allowed her demoralised cousin to get to her feet and once she had one of her hands went to her smarting bum trying to nurse it better. The 11 year old got up from the chair and then left her alone in her room. Her own parents could not have disciplined Joan any better.

Two days later Joan was packing her suitcase ready to leave when Ann came in her room to say goodbye. She told her little cousin, "Thanks for not letting your Mum and Dad know about the stupid thing I did."

The younger girl just grinned and said, "That's all right. How's your bottom now?"

"A lot better but I can't say I didn't deserve it." Both girls embraced in a hug. Next thing Joan knew the smaller girl put her arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She spun her around a few times and then put her down again. The exasperated nineteen year old could only say, "I can't get over how strong you are!"

Ann just smiled and replied, "I'm strong enough and I hope you do something about that drinking." The older girl promised that she would. As Joan Hopkins drove back home that day she realised she had a new respect and admiration for her young cousin and she intended to keep her promise to her and cure her drink problem and in time she did.


End file.
